


I Get What I Want, I Like What I See

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Teasing, panty-kink sort of, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: anon requested spones+"you heard me, take it off"





	

Spock pauses and quirks an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Excuse me?”

Leonard grins from where he’s sprawled across the bed, already half-naked and half-hard, covered in a sheen of sweat. He tilts his head and makes a show of looking Spock up and down. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” He repeats himself while pointing first to Spock’s science blues, then to his regulation slacks. 

“Leonard,” Spock starts, before pausing again. He’s gripping the hem of his tunic tight and staring, unwavering, at his partner. “Very well,” he agrees softly. He looks away almost bashfully; he smiles small and delicate, even as his feels a green blush burn across his skin. 

Slowly, he draws his tunic up until his sight is obscured by the fabric. He shifts carefully and pulls it off with minimal fuss, before locking eyes with Leonard again and tossing the tunic aside haphazardly. Next, he makes quick work of his black undershirt and throws it at Leonard just to be cheeky. 

Leonard laughs and catches the shirt, setting it aside and thumbing the cloth. “Keep goin’, darlin’.” 

Spock’s blush bleeds down from the apple of his cheeks down to his pectorals. He stands with his legs shoulder-width apart as he undoes the button and zipper of his slacks, lets them fall from his hips and pool on the floor. He stands on display in his tight briefs, his blush having taken over his entire body now. 

“Oh, look at your pretty li’l self,” Leonard coos, unable to look away from Spock’s groin. The tight briefs that hug the Vulcan’s body so sweetly are stretched almost obscenely across the bulge of his cock, and the light pink fabric is stained with slick. “C’mere, Spock,” Leonard commands as he sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

He waits until Spock is standing before him, then guides his boyfriend closer by the hips. “Gotta taste you,” Leonard explains as he brings his head to the tip of Spock’s leaking penis, mouthing at the spongey skin through the briefs. He suckles, groaning when Spock’s fingers tangle in his hair and tug. 

“Leonard,” Spock gasps and pushes his hips forward. He curls toward the pleasure, unable to stand up straight; his knees shake and it takes all his focus not to fall right into Leonard’s lap.

“That’s it,” Leonard breathes, letting his hot words stick to Spock’s wet underwear. “Gonna make you come, darlin’, come in your cute little panties.”

The blush on Spock’s skin burns brighter and he nods dizzily. “Please do, Leonard.” He shivers when Leonard’s mouth returns to its previous task; it’s all wet and slippery and slick, and the friction of the briefs against his oversensitive cock is quickly too much. “I will not last long.” He spits out the warning followed by a drawn out moan. 

“Good,” Leonard remarks. 

Spock rolls his hips slowly against Leonard’s open mouth and eager tongue. He loses himself in the sensations, startling as Leonard’s fingers skirt the hem of his briefs to tease the soft skin of his inner thighs. When Leonard slips a finger inside the briefs and seeks out Spock’s hole, that pushes the Vulcan over the edge.

He cries out, rolling up on the balls of his feet and pulling at Leonard’s hair as his come stains the inside of his briefs. He shudders, toes curling in the carpet of their room, and his breath keeps hitching until finally the waves of pleasure subside. 

“Darlin’?” Leonard looks up and in the same moment, Spock looks down.

“Leonard,” Spock murmurs. He cups his lover’s cheek and allows a small, shy grin. “May I return the favor?”

In lieu of an answer, Leonard hauls Spock into the bed by the hips, both of them erupting in laughter.


End file.
